I won't PL
by TsukiAkariii
Summary: Pierwsze tłumaczenie mojego autorstwa. Na cel wybrałam mój ulubiony pairing z tegoż anime KagamixKuroko w skrócie KagaKuro . Nie wiem co jeszcze mam dodać " Więc może przeczytajcie, oceńcie i poprawcie mnie, bym mogła tworzyć lepsze tłumaczenia :


The original story is KamiReign. I translate them only. Thank you for your attention :)

Oryginalne opowiadanie należy do KamiReign. Ja je tylko tłumaczę. Dziękuję za uwagę :)

"I won't "

Kuroko napił się waniliowego koktajlu, marszcząc brwi, co nie było jego zwykłym zachowaniem. Kagami to dostrzegł ...

"Oi ... co się stało?" zwrócił się do chłopca przed nim.

"Jest coś co mnie niepokoi ." Napił się zanim kontynuował swoją wypowiedź . "Jeśli Kagami-kun opuści mnie tak jak wcześniej zrobił to Aomine-kun..."

Czerwonowłosy prawie udławił się burgerem. "Co? Co się stało, że tak myślisz?" Kagami odparł zmieszany.

Kuroko westchnął i położył szklankę na stole. "Jeśli staniesz się silniejszy ... może nawet silniejszy niż teraz ... nie będziesz potrzebował mnie więcej. I ... na pewno odejdziesz".

Po tym co powiedział Kuroko nastało krótkie milczenie. Kagami próbował coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie wyszło z jego ust. Chciał powiedzieć Kuroko jak ważny jest w jego życiu, ale widząc jego smutną twarz, milczał. Bolało czerwonowłosego to, że patrzy na niego w ten sposób.

I nagle cisza została przerwana.

"Ale Kagami-kun. Zawsze będę koło Ciebie. Nie ważne co się stanie ja będę na zawsze twoim cieniem. To się nie może zmienić." Oczy jego przyjaciela rozszerzyły się i uśmiechnął się boleśnie.

"Idiota. Nie opuszczę cię. Pamiętasz? Jesteś moim cieniem. Zapewniam Cię..." Kagami ugryzł swojego Maji burgera, którego jadł wcześniej. Kuroko chwycił swój napój.

"Mimo tego ..." jego głos drżał."Ja ... boję się..." dopiero wtedy, Kagami zauważył łzy spadające z niebieskich oczu Kuroko.

"O-Oi! C-co! P-Przestań!" Kuroko otarł łzy z oczu, które dalej leciały mimo tego. Nie mogąc się zatrzymać. "P-Przepraszam, że jestem taki". Pociągnął nosem. Kagami zacisnął zęby. Wstał, usiadł obok chłopca i chwycił by uściskać go mocno.

"Słuchaj, ja nie opuszczę cię. Mów co chcesz, ale ja dotrzymam danego Ci słowa. Nigdy nie doprowadzę cię do płaczu lub sprawię, że będziesz cierpiał. W przeciwieństwie do tego drania Aomine, który zrobił to tobie po tym jak stał się cholernie silny... Kuroko ... ja ... Tak bardzo Cię kocham ... Nigdy Cię nie skrzywdzę, obiecuję. " Kagami poczochrał mu włosy cicho i wciągał ich zapach. "Kocham cię". Kagami szepnął po raz kolejny.

Zauważył, że mniejszy chłopiec przestał płakać i poczuł dwie mniejsze ręce owinięte wokół niego.

"Kagami-kun. Wiesz, byłem na granicy załamania gdy Aomine-kun zostawił mnie. Ale tym razem, jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie zostawisz. Ja na pewno umrę". Kuroko chwycił koszulę Kagamiego z tyłu. Czerwonowłosy poczuł pot na policzkach.

"Nie mów takich rzeczy. Będziemy umierać razem. Nie martw się." Zaśmiał się. Kuroko odsunął się od chłopaka i pociągnął nosem.

"Co to jest? Jakaś tragedia Romea i Julii?" Kuroko powiedział ze szczęśliwym tonem głosu na końcu.

"Tak. Julia jest cieniem, a Romeo światłem. Haha." Rudowłosy podrapał się w głowę i położył rękę na ramieniu Kuroko.

"Poważnie ... dlaczego miałbym cię zostawić? Kiedy jestem z tobą, wszystko jest idealne. Nie chcę nic więcej. " Kuroko zarumienił jak to usłyszał. Aomine nic by takiego nie powiedział, ani nie pomyślał. Kagami jest osobą, której szukał. A on jest szczęśliwy, że w końcu jest tutaj. Kuroko zachichotał i Kagami powoli zwrócił oczy na niego. Zaczerwienił widząc śmiech swojego cienia. On również uśmiechnął się i zaczął nadal jeść.

Po posiłku oboje szli razem. Kagami chwycił rękę Kuroko i złączył ich dłonie. Niebieskowłosy który był zaskoczony uśmiechnął się do niego. "Ja też cię kocham ... Kagami-kun". Zacisnał palce na ręce Kagamiego.

"Tak bardzo Cię kocham". Kagami przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie.

...

Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc myślę, że dobrze wypadło ^^"

Na moim profilu znajdziecie raczej tłumaczenia opowiadań niż, moją własną twórczość.

Oryginalne opowiadanie znajdziecie tu - s/8278540/1/


End file.
